Love Nikki: A Stylist's Tale
by LiannaAila
Summary: Nikki and Momo suddenly find themselves in a strange world, summoned by Queen Nanari. Besides marveling at the beautiful clothes and honing her skills as a new stylist, Nikki begins to realize that Miraland is not what it seems. There's also the problem of Nikki looking exactly like a certain someone...


**AN: I love this game to death because** _ **ASTHETICS MY FRIENDS**_ **and also the story. There's just so MUCH to this world, and given that there are a LOT of chapters, depending on which translation you're playing, and the English translation is taking forever, I decided to write something! I had so many questions...**

 **I hope you enjoy this!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Nikki. If I did, I'd be a world-renowned stylist with the fashion world at my feet. ;)**

 **oOoOoOo**

Nikki dazedly started walking again, her mind still spinning. Above her, the lush canopy of the trees provided a little shade, while most of the foliage glimmered with dew. Birds chirped among the branches, and a gentle, warm breeze stirred her hair. She looked up at the bright sun, thinking that it was around late morning, wherever they were in this strange world.

To her right, Momo shook his head furiously. "This doesn't make sense!" he wailed, tail lashing furiously as he stomped along the forest path. "What are we doing here? Who even was that strange lady?"

"She said her name was Queen Nanari," Nikki recalled softly, remembering the kind, beautiful woman that had first greeted them when they tumbled out of the portal.

"Well, she shouldn't have disappeared on us," Momo said petulantly. "Because we're as good as lost in here. And what did she mean about our destinies being linked to Miraland and all that?"

"Miraland is probably what this world is called" she guessed. "And I don't know what she meant by our destinies, either. Didn't you say that your grandfather told you stories about it?"

The cat fidgeted with his cloak. 'Well, it's been a legend for almost five generations, if you include me. But Gramps never told me about being dumped here!"

"Mm," Nikki hummed.

They continued walking, or trotting, in Momo's case, for a few moments in silence. Then, Nikki suddenly pointed, causing Momo to jump.

"Look!" she said excitedly. The top of a white wall could be seen above the treeline. "Maybe we can go see if there are other people around!"

They quickened their pace. Upon a closer look, the wall was simply made of smooth wood logs painted white, sturdy and elegant amidst the forest. A gate stood in the middle of the path, though its doors had been pushed back. Nikki could see figures moving beyond.

"Let's go," she whispered to Momo, who stretched his paws in determination. They cautiously stepped through, glancing around.

They were on a main road, paved smooth and painted. Little shops lined the sides of the road, with friendly signs welcoming customers and decorated with large posters or flowers. Trees had been planted in small square sections, adding a splash of green reminiscent of the nearby forest. It seemed to be moderately busy, with a bustling crowd of families, couples, and others who strolled around, browsing the stores. A group of children ran past laughing, trailing bright red and blue balloons.

" _Cafe Caramel, Luna's Boutique, Casual Fashion, Sam's Groceries_ -it's just like we're back home!" Nikki exclaimed. She pulled Momo off to the side of the road, into one of the sections of trees so they were mostly obscured from the crowd.

"Ow, Nikki," he complained, but his eyes were also wide in wonder as he quickly turned back to gaze around. "Can't we go explore?"

"I want to ask someone where we are," she said briskly. "Maybe they can help us!" She spotted a girl in a light blue baseball cap, swinging a lavender cat-patterned bag. "Um, excuse me!" she called out. "Can you help us? We're a bit lost, you see…" The other girl perked up, jogging towards them.

"Hi, I'm Nikki and this is Momo," Nikki introduced them. "We're from-" she really didn't know what to say. "We're new here, and could you give us a few tips?"

"Of course," the girl grinned. "My name's Aron, but you'll have to compete with me over **jogging clothes** before I help you!"

"-what?" Momo squawked indignantly. "She doesn't know how to-"

"I'm sorry," Nikki tried to laugh nervously as she slapped a hand over Momo's mouth. "I don't really know-"

"Hi!" a bright voice sounded behind the three. It belonged to another girl with a cheerful smile and cinnamon brown side braids. "I couldn't help overhearing your conversation! If Nikki needs some help, I'd love to compete with you instead, Aron!"

The girl shrugged. "I'm fine with it. So **jogging clothes** , and winner gets to choose who helps Nikki?" The other girl nodded, turning to the pink-haired girl.

"Nikki, can you judge for us?"

"Um, sure…" she trailed off and tried to keep her mouth from falling open when a white light began to loop itself in a circle around the two girls when they both thrust out their right hand, palm facing outwards..

" _ **I, Yoko-**_ "

" _ **And I, Aron**_ ,"

"- _ **evoke the Decree of Contestants and shall be bound as thus!"**_

Almost blinding light flared to life, expanding so that it traced an intricate circle at their feet. Nikki gasped in wonder, hearing the surprised shout of Momo as he was buffeted back by a strong breeze. Her dress swirled in the wind as the two girls turned to her expectantly, and a thread of light slipped towards her. She opened her mouth to ask _what in the angels' name is going on,_ but then it touched her, and she _knew._

" _ **By the heavens, I witness this Contest as an impartial judge, bound by the Oath."**_

The light flashed impossibly brighter, and Nikki had to shield her eyes as the other girls were wrapped in a silvery white light, only their forms faintly visible beneath the brilliance. Her heart pounding in shock, awe and giddy excitement, she watched the light quickly fade and their forms coalesce.

Aron swung her duffel bag over her shoulder, smirking. She had on the same clothes from before: a loose blue camisole and a pink checkered sweater over denim shorts. Lavender sneakers, a cat patterned bag, and a purple scrunchie on her right wrist completed the look. Nikki gave her a smile.

Turning to Yoko, she gave a little gasp. The girl was wearing a white T-shirt with small flowers embroidered on the edges, and hemmed leggings that ended mid-calf, above her red high-tops. A soft pink hoodie hung around her waist. Finally, she had added a cherry-red bow bracelet and a floral hairband.

Nikki knew she was staring but people didn't have _time_ to change into a completely different outfit in _seconds_. Then again, she'd just watched an impromptu light show generated by two phrases at the side of a road, was currently _participating_ in it, and had been thrown from her bedroom through a portal to land in a tree where a queen foretold her destiny. She had to stifle a giggle. _Okay, Yoko's feat isn't impossible_ _if crazier things have happened_.

She realized that Aron and Yoko were looking at her again and suddenly remembered her role in the contest. Casting about for something to say, she realized that the circle of light was still there, albeit glowing much less brightly than before. She opened her mouth, intending to ask about her role, but the words that flowed out were not what she expected at all.

" _ **Lively, Aron; Simple, Yoko; Pure, Yoko; Cute, Yoko; Cool, Aron.**_ " Aron's expression fell slightly, while Yoko remained cheerful. Nikki had no idea where the words came from, but she found that she _agreed_ , deep down. She did think that Aron looked liveler, Yoko's clothes seemed to be simpler and purer, and so on.

" _ **The winner is Yoko. Please abide by the predetermined terms. This contest is over."**_ This time, Nikki was prepared for the flash of light as the symbol shone and finally faded. Blinking away the spots in her vision, she realized that Yoko had reverted to her pumpkin orange and green dress.

"How-" she stammered.

Aron gave a bemused smile. "You must be really new here, Nikki!"

"Don't worry, Aron!" Yoko gave the other a gentle push. "I know you want to go jogging, and I'm perfectly fine with telling Nikki about Miraland!"

"Okay, thank you!" Aron said cheerfully. "Nikki, thanks for judging!"

"It was no trouble," Nikki replied sincerely. "I hope we see each other again!"

"Yup! I hope you like our kingdom!" With a wave, Aron jogged off, bag swinging.

There was a quick, awkward moment as Nikki and Yoko stood there. Then-

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Momo shouted indignantly, a few feet away. He trotted over. "I was pushed back so far! Who are you? She's a stranger, Nikki!"

"Hi, Momo, I'm Yoko!" the girl greeted the cat. "You must not have experienced a Contest before for the winds to affect you so much as a bystander."

"-what?" Momo raised an eyebrow. "Please speak English."

Yoko took a deep breath, then turned to Nikki. "Why don't we go to the park?" she suggested. "It's a few blocks down, and we can sit and talk without disturbing anyone."

"Sure!" Nikki agreed, looking around. None of the passerby had looked at them strangely, or run away screaming at the top of their lungs. It made sense to assume that "Contests" happened quite frequently, then.

"Let's go!" Momo called to her. He and Yoko were already heading down the street. Nikki smiled, giving one last glance around at the lively town before catching up to them.

She definitely wouldn't mind learning about Miraland.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **AN: Please review, follow, and/or favorite! Let me know what you think! Until next time!**


End file.
